Vocaloid Plus Oneshots Equals This
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: It's a oneshot series about Vocaloids. Nuff said. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Man, why is it so hard updating my other stories?!**

**I'm already busy with 4 stories, and I start a oneshot collection. Just great.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sadly. DDD:**

* * *

"Baby, the way you light up my world like nobody else~" Rin sang. "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!"

Len, her twin brother, groaned in irritation.

"Do you have to keep listening to that stupid song?" he asked, contemplating going to his room and taking a shower.

"You don't know you're beautifu—" Rin paused the song and stopped singing.

"Stupid? _Stupid_?!" she shouted. "One Direction is _not_ stupid! They're handsome and their songs are super catchy! Directioners will rule the world!" She turned back around to her laptop and unpaused the song. Len sighed and walked to his room, thinking about Rin's unhealthy obsession with the British-Irish boy band.

* * *

**~An Hour Later~**

"Len! I need to use your bathroom!" Rin yelled and pounded on Len's bedroom door. No response came back. "You leave me no choice, shota." She took out one of her bobby pins and picked the lock on Len's door. She smiled as she heard the satisfying _CLICK!_

She walked into Len's bedroom, taking notice of the humongous banana plushie in the corner. _'And he calls me crazy,'_ the blonde Vocaloid thought, shaking her head. She spotted the Len's bathroom door on the wall on her right and began knocking on it.

"LEN!" she practically shrieked at the door, but no response came back.

"Baby, the way you light my world like nobody else!" she heard a voice sing from the other side of the door. A smile grew on Rin's face.

"No way," she said in between small giggles.

"You don't know you're beautiful!" Len's voice echoed through the tile walls in the bathroom. Rin was nearly in tears from laughing so much. She was on Len's bedroom floor, pounding on the ground in a laughing fit.

_'So Len's a Directioner now…'_ she thought, thoroughly amused. _'Time to tell the world.'_ She walked out of Len's bedroom and back into her own, logging onto Facebook with a malicious smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

**Oh Len. XD Don't sing that in the shower with the possibility of your twin sister coming in and hearing you. XD This was very fun to write~ :DDD**

**And I'm not bashing One Direction or anything, in fact, I think their songs are pretty catchy.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	2. Chapter 2 Like A Boss

**Sigh, why is it that I can get ideas for this fic, but not my other ones? –sulks in corner-**

**Writer's Block: -gringringrin-**

**Inspiration: It's ok! You'll come up with something!**

**RLL: -sniff- Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: -sigh- You know the drill. I don't own Vocaloid. T^T**

"Peeling oranges. Like a boss." Rin peeled her orange.

"Making banana smoothies. Like a boss." Len turned on the blender.

"Whacking Gakupo with tuna. Like a boss." Luka whacked said person with unusually large tuna.

"Flipping my pigtails. Like a boss." Miku continued doing so.

"Eating ice cream. Like a boss." Kaito stuck his head into the carton.

"Gwetting dwrunk. Like a boss." Meiko chugged down her sake.

"Eating Froot Loops. Like a boss." Milk dribbled down Yuki's chin.

"Texting. Like a boss." Neru's phone beeped constantly with new texts in her inbox.

"Using my ahoge as a propeller. Like a boss." Miki flew down and landed on her feet.

"Playing with my goggles. Like a boss." Gumi continued whacking herself with her goggles.

"Fangirling over yaoi. Like a boss." Teto nosebleeded and dropped her manga.

"Trying to pick something up with my speakers. Like a boss nya~" Iroha struggled to pick up the glass of water with her large speakers.

"Being called a shota. Like a bo—" Piko paused. "I AM NOT A SHOTA!"

Sigh, oh how the Vocaloid family loves memes.

**I have no idea where this came from. XD**

**I think it was from when I was brainstorming, nd I was thinking about Gakupo swatting flies like a boss, and then it led to this…XDDDD **

**Oh jeez.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellu, my people.**

**Writer's Block: Augh, took you long enough to update.**

**Inspiration: Nii-chan, don't be mean!**

**RLL: -sticks out tongue at WB-**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, because I **_**toootally**_** own Vocaloid. No.**

* * *

Kaito was fetching the mail, eating ice cream straight from the carton. In his peripheral vision, he saw something white fly by.

"Ooh! A butterfly!" he exclaimed excitedly, his eyes sparkling childishly. He forgot about the envelopes in the mailbox and chased after the insect. "Butterfly-san! Come back!" he yelled, holding his ice cream carton in his arms tightly.

"I only want to capture you, Butterfly-san!" (**AN: Yeah, that really eases the situation, Kaito.**)

He outstretched his hand towards the winged creature.

_'Uwah, but if I gra__b it, I'll hurt Butterfly-san!'_ he thought. Kaito looked from the ice cream carton to the butterfly. "Ah! That's it!" His eyes were sparkling with realization. He scooped out and ate the small leftovers of ice cream at the bottom of the carton. Kaito then ran after the butterfly, stopping at a large sunflower which the butterfly was sitting on.

"I'll keep you forever and ever, Butterfly-san," he whispered. The ice cream lover brought out his empty carton and quickly thrust it towards the butterfly, then wiftly putting on the lid, so it couldn't get out. He walked back inside the house, feeling triumphant.

* * *

**~An Hour Later~**

The ice cream carton containing the butterfly sat on the kitchen table, and Kaito picked it up.

"Uwah, what's this doing out?" he asked. "The aisu's going to melt!"

He put it in the freezer, forgetting that his beloved butterfly was in that ice cream carton.

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"BUTTERFLY-SAN!" The other Vocaloids heard someone scream. They then saw Kaito run into his room and lock the door. Inside, Kaito is rocking back and forth in a corner, crying like a traumatized child.

* * *

**Oh Kaito, how you amaze me sometimes. XD **

**Updates for my stories might be a bit slow for 2-3 days, because I'm in Lake Tahoe right now, and lucky to have my laptop with me. **

**A bunch of inspiration's coming to me here! :D**

**Inspiration: Eh?**

**RLL: Let's just say, you've helped me a lot, Inspiration.**

**Maybe the mountain air's refreshing?**

**Writer's Block: …..**

**RLL: Writer's Block, on the other hand, didn't help at all!**

**Writer's Block: -scoff- Whatever.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
